


Ecstatic

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [29]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ecstatic, Gen, Growing characters, Wordcount: 100, Written while on hold, change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: In a state of ecstasy, full of joy, rapturous.





	Ecstatic

Going to Gravity Falls the first time was a scary thing for the Pines twins.

They didn’t know their Great Uncle Stan, and neither were actually excited about being away from home for the  _ whole _ summer.  

Now though, returning to Gravity Falls was the greatest thing that could ever happen to them. They were ecstatic!

They were going to see their Gruncles and all their friends that they had left behind. Wendy had promised to show them the coolest new stuff. Stan had new tourist swindling objects, Ford had new oddities to show. It’s going to be a great summer!

**Author's Note:**

> I was on hold for an hour, part way in I got bored and wrote this.


End file.
